kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Gentaro Kisaragi(如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō) is a second-year transfer student at Amanogawa High School who has the appearance of a delinquent. To try to make friends and show that he is not a delinquent, he forms a Kamen Rider Club at the school to investigate the urban legends of Kamen Riders in town. Kengo Utahoshi joins the club and reveals that he has acquired a strange belt and items called Astro Switches. When Gentaro uses the items in combination, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze and fight the Zodiarts menace. Whenever excited after becoming Fourze, Gentaro shouts "Space is here!" (宇宙キター！, Uchū kitā!?). Biography ﻿Gentaro is given the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze by Kengo Utahoshi. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. After Gentaro inserts four Astro Switch into the Fourze Driver Belt, then he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā?) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Rider Double, Shotaro Hidari with Philip and Kamen Rider OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astro Switches and their modules. However unlike the Gaia Memories and O Medals, only a few of the Astro Switches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. Kamen Rider Fourze also has a turbine on his back not only used to fly, but also used to control posture. Kamen Rider Fourze Base States Base States (ベースステイツ, Bēsu Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. Using the Rocket Module, Fourze can perform the Rocket Rider Punch.is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. Using the Rocket Module, Fourze can perform the Rocket Rider Punch. The Rocket, Launcher, Drill, and Radar Switches are usually used to transform into Base States. The Limit Break finishing attack for Base States is a Rider Kick called the Rocket Drill Kick (ロケットドリルキック, Roketto Doriru Kikku), which uses the Rocket and Drill Modules simultaneously. Elek States Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu?) is Kamen Rider Fourze's yellow form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze able to control electricity and use the Billy the Rod. The Limit Break finishing attack for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), using the Billy the Rod and the Drill Module simultaniously. Fire States Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu?) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use pyrokinetic powers and use the Hi-Hackgun. Gallery Kamen Rider Fourze.png Gentaro Kisaragi.png Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Riders Category:Characters